


Island of Misfit Boys

by thenewnationalanthem (moxielovesshipping)



Series: Household Madness with Wilford and Antoinette [4]
Category: Septiplier - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Adopted Children, Adopted Sibling Relationship, Adorable, Bullying, Canon Trans Character, Cute, Daddy Mark is Tough, Holding Hands, Husbands, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Nannies, Playgrounds, Rude Parents, Same-Sex Marriage, Sassy Jack is Sassy, Siblings, Strangers, Wilford and his badass sister Antoinette, couples
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-11
Updated: 2017-05-11
Packaged: 2018-10-30 14:27:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10878708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moxielovesshipping/pseuds/thenewnationalanthem
Summary: Introducing: Antoinette!





	Island of Misfit Boys

**Author's Note:**

> Wilford and his older sister Antoinette encounter a bully on the playground while their parents make a new friend.

"Which ones are yours?" The lady next to them asked, and Mark smiled at her.

"The boy with the black hair and the pink moustache? That's our little boy Wilford."

Jack laughed and pointed to a little girl with dusty brown hair pulled into a small, messy bun. "And that's our daughter, Antoinette. We call her Anti."

"Did you adopt them both?"

The couple nodded, their diamond ringed hands interlocked as one kept an eye on the kids and the other spoke to the nanny.

"We got Wilford as baby, and Antoinette just recently when she was 5. Her birthday is this weekend." Mark said, and the girl absolutely beamed.

"My girlfriend and I were thinking of adopting one day," She began, then she turned away with a faraway look, "but she passed away a few months ago."

Mark let go of Jack's hand and used both of his to hold the poor girl's. "I'm...so sorry to hear that...that's awful. What happened, if it's not too invasive!" He quickly added, but she waved him off with a sorrowful smile.

"A drunk driver..." she swallowed, eyes fascinated by the ground, "A drunk driver hit her from the side. Drove her into a tree limb that impaled her skull. She died instantly." The girl sighed and Jack gave her a sympathetic frown.

"They need ta keep those people of tha fuckin' road. Daoine dúr..." Jack trailed off turning away, and Mark only laughed at him and shrugged. "Anti! Stop doin' that yeh'll get sand in yer eye!"

The girl gave Jack a giggle and he smiled at her. "It's hard raisin' _three_ children alone." He remarked, glancing up at Mark sarcastically.

"Says the person who made us stop for ice cream just before this!"

"Mark they were _half price_!"

"Daddy! Anti's throwing sand at me!"

"Am not!" Antoinette said, shaking her bouncing bun from side to side.

"Stop it you two!" Mark scolded, and Wilford rolled his eyes with a pout while Antoinette smiled as she stuck out her tongue.

"I swear they're gonna kill me if ye don't beat 'em to it."

"Preaching to the choir babe."

"How long have you two been married?"

Jack smiled as he examined his ring carefully, as if he had the answers written on it. "'Bout 6 years. How long were ye and yer girlfriend datin'?"

"Going on 4 years." The girl replied. They both smiled tentatively.

"It's always good to see love last." Mark said, and she nodded.

"It's really hard these days to find people that will love you for _who_ you are and not _what_ you are." She mused, and she could sense the confusion on their faces. "I was born a boy but, now I'm a girl. Alot of people I dated were...to say the least...repulsed by that." She chuckled to herself, as if it were an inside joke. "One guy actually _threw up_ when I told him. I was hurt back then but, now it's really funny."

Jack mumbled something about inconsiderate people while Mark laughed. Soon, one of the kids that was just playing with Will and Anti came up to them with whom they assumed to be his mother, followed by their children.

"Are these _your_ kids?" The woman said, motioning towards Will and Anti. Mark stood up and met her eyes, raising a brow at her.

"Yes, and what about _my_ kids?" He asked, glancing at them to make sure they were okay.

"One of those little _heathens_ hit my Alfie!" She squealed, and Jack stood up abruptly.

" _Heathens_? **WOMAN I WILL-** "

"Jack, baby relax. What do you mean _heathens_? They would only hurt someone if they were threatened."

"Or if they deserved a good ass kickin'." Jack murmured, and the girl snickered as he sat back down with a smirk, staring at the woman. "Heathens my sweet arse."

"Antoinette, Wilford, which one of you did this and **why**?" Mark asked, and Antoinette pushed past the lady, Wilford in tow behind her.

" _That_ stupid meanie called my brother a weirdo 'cos of his moustache and he pushed that other boy and I told him to leave them alone!" Antoinette pouted and Wilford followed behind her before anyone else could speak.

"He didn't listen to her and _then_ he pushed _her_ so I hit him!" Wilford nodded, and Mark stood up and crossed his arms.

"Seems like _your_ child is the cause of all this." He said, and the woman laughed.

"This all happened because your children can't take criticism. That moustache and suspenders is a horrible combination, he deserved the insult. And that little boy is seriously a dreary sight, I mean honestly. As for _that_ little brat," She began, pointing at a very angry Antoinette before Jack cut in.

" ** _Brat?!?_** " Jack screamed, moving Mark out of the way and huffing in the woman's face. "When ye talk about _my_ kids ye talk about me and _my_ husband and how we raised 'em. Ye sayin' m' i _brat_ ol' woman?"

"If the shoe _fits_ darling."

Jack squinted at her and was on the verge of cussing her out before the nanny that they were talking to chimed in.

"Mrs. Heifer, with all due disrespect, your child has no business bullying other children on the playground, no matter _what_ they look or act like. A schoolteacher such as yourself _surely_ knows that. Now, how about you and Alfie leave these nice men alone for today, huh?"

The woman in question huffed as she took her slightly bruised child's hand and walked away. Wilford and Antoinette were the first to give their thanks, swarming the young nanny with hugs.

While Jack muttered a string of Irish cuss words under his breath and watched the woman walk away, Mark turned to the girl and held out his hand.

"Thank you for standing up for us. We aren't very used to people, um, _attacking_ our children. It's usually _us_ they attack. "

"Not everyone is like that, I promise. She's rude to everyone, her and that spoiled bully of hers."

Finally Wilford and Antoinette returned to the playground happily, choosing this time to play with a boy that had soft blonde hair and bright blue eyes.

"What is yer name by the way?" Jack asked, finally calming himself down after awhile.

"My name is Samantha, Sam for short." She said, formally shaking both their hands.

"M'Jack and this is my husband, Mark."

"Nice to meet you both. Oh, and that, the boy your children are playing with, is Timothy. He's the one I watch while his mother works. We come here all the time, and he never makes friends." She sighs, but Mark smiles at her.

"Don't worry..." He says, holding Jack's hand again in his own, "He'll fit _right_ in with Will and Anti."

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope this was cute enough for you! My writing can get kinda depressing so i made this little family a series to balance it out!


End file.
